Himalayan Dragon
by KatsukiLuv
Summary: A child is born with dragon and human blood. The child is raised like any other human until her life is drastically changed when she turns 24. Shego now must follow the pull of her powers that guide her towards the Himalaya Mountains and rediscover her new self while a new enemy rises from the shadows. At the same time, Kim Possible has been out of commission.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Author's Note)**_

_**I know, I've been busy with school but now I'm back but still drowning in school work. But hey I had spare time and used it for this. Anyways enjoy my latest story on Kigo, my first time writing on this pairing. And I plan to get this done for sure this year.**_

**Himalaya Dragon**

The year is 1980, and in a far off secret cave deep in the Himalayas, two yetis stand guard with their white fur covered in snow as the storm blows on outside the mouth of the cavern. In the cave, a dragon like human with green scales, large wings, and a long tail is curled up around another human. That human is screaming in the pains of childbirth. Another yeti is wiping the sweat off of the smaller human with a wash cloth. With another ear shattering scream, the human pushes out the baby's head, and the yeti rushes over and holds the baby to help the mother. The dragon like human rubs its head on the side of the woman's face. After another painful scream the baby finally comes out. The dragon roars out a hot green flame around the room, keeping it warm and lighting up a stone on the wall. The stone was shaped like a claw with flames coming out. The human hugs the dragon-human mixed blood baby and whispers Shelia. She cries as she holds the dragon-human baby.

The dragon like human transformed to its full dragon form and curled its body over the little family and licked the baby once. The dragon gave a small nuzzle with its snout on to the baby's head before letting go of the humans. The baby was silent the entire time and watched her parents; her green tinted skin glowed softly and turned into a paler white. The yeti that helped with the child's birth carefully took hold of the child and began to wrap warm blankets around her. The mother tearfully took out a sealed envelope and gave it to the yeti, and the yeti held it with the child's wrapped body. With one last sad look, the yeti walked out into the cold storm with the baby in its arms.

Near the edge of a village at the foothills of the Himalaya Mountains, a couple is seen trudging in the snow heading to their cabin. As they neared the cabin's doorsteps, they saw a wrapped bundle and did not see the yeti hiding in the snow nearby. The baby began to cry as the couple neared, and the woman immediately ran to the bundle and cried out to her husband to quickly get them in and warm the cabin. While in the cabin, the woman carefully unwrapped the bundle to show a baby with pale white skin and bright green-emerald eyes staring back at her. The baby's tears stopped. As the woman moved closer to the fireplace, an envelope fell out. The man picked up the envelope and pulled out a letter with fancy script. He read it out loud.

Dear Mayor of Go City,

This baby is my daughter Shelia. I had special friends make sure that the baby made it into your arms and only into your arms. I know you and your wife have been trying for another baby: take this child as your own, raise and care for her as your own. I cannot care for the child in my condition and especially in the condition of her birthplace. All I ask from you is to keep her and raise her with her given name, Shelia. You can take care of all the other details as you see fit. Give her your family name, lie to her about how she was conceived or born in the Himalayan village you are in now. Just love the child like your own and protect her.

-The Himalayan Dragon

Mr. Go looked at the child and nodded to himself. He came over to his wife and discussed the terms of the letter. The two agreed to follow the wishes of the mysterious legend. The two also decided to keep the child for another month in the village. Mr. Go went to the emergency line and called in a favour from the village's doctor to create a fake birth certificate for Shelia and had a nurse help care for the child. Once the month passed, the two went onto their small private jet and returned to the city.

**A/n: Hah I lied, did not finish the year it came out. Well that's life. Got a little better at writing, and I had to change some text because of my muse rewriting the story a bit. And the fact that all my hard copies were lost. Anyways, I hope you guys still like, although it changed a good bit. :D I love you all.**

**Also I changed a little bit of info from Chapter 1 till chapter 5. As of 3/8/2015, Chapter 1 through 4 have been fixed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The year is now 2004. The girl who could do anything, the great and famed Kim Possible, was at the moment stuck in class like any other teenager, dying of boredom. But then her kimmunicator rang its perky ringtone, waking her from her dazed state.

"What's the stitch Wade?'

"**Kim, we have a ping at the Go city museum and Team Go is out of the country at the moment. The security cameras last saw Shego and Drakken heading for the center of the museum. Your ride is already waiting for you outside with Ron."**

"Thanks Wade you're the best."

Kim clicks off her kimmunicator, the teacher already standing by the door. With a sigh, the teacher gives Kim a packet and lets her go.

Outside the school doors Ron is leaning against the G.J. issued hover pod. When he saw his best friend, he got up and said his hellos.

"Hey KP check this out." He pulls the waistbands of his pants up for her to see, "I got a belt!"

Kim glanced over as she got onto the hover pod and silently took a seat, not speaking for a while. After a moment of silence passed while Rufus was lugging over a parachute for Ron, Kim asked,"Ron, is that a nacho pattern?"

"Yeah, Smarty Mart was having a flash sale, an-" Before Ron could continue the hover pod pilot interrupted him.

"**Miss Possible we are now at the drop point of your destination. Good luck.**"

The jump hatch hissed open and Kim, with a\her parachute strapped on, she jumped off first without a second to lose. Ron quickly followed after with Rufus clinging onto the neck band of his black turtle neck. As he jumps his belt is caught onto a hook and rips off his pants as he falls. All the while, Kim landed with a flawless finish onto the museum's roof top. Ron comes tumbling down after her landing with a soft thump as he fell into a carefully placed pile of leaves on the roof.

"Shh Ron, we are trying to not get caught so quickly."

"**Well Cupcake, I think that would work better if he had pants on and didn't lose it while falling and screaming like a little girl. Also, I just so happened to be under the skylight as he fell.**"

"Shego!" Kim gasps.

"**Who else would be here Pumpkin?**" She snarkily replied as she rushed the teen heroine, Kim quickly flipped away as she shouted to Ron to find Drakken and stop whatever his plan was.

"Uh KP I'm going to need a way down to the museum."

The heroine surprised Shego with a false combo punch and kicked her into the skylight. As Shego landed in the building she gracefully flipped herself away from where she landed.

"There, now let's go,"said Kim.

Kim jumped down to chase Shego while Drakken was crouched on a wide ceiling beam with a blue dart gun in his hands, aimed at Kim. Suddenly Rufus scurried over the railing bar and jumped into Drakken's lab coat, tickling him and forcing him to drop his gun as Ron came over and picked it up.

"**No, put that hahaha down Rodney**!" Drakken screamed and laughed as Rufus still tickled him.

Ron immediately stepped back and glared at Drakken.

"It's Ron, not Rodney, RON, R-O-N, RON!"

"**Whatever haha your name ha is, you don't know haha what you're doing with hahahahaha that!**" Drakken finally caught the pink mole rat and tossed him to the boy. Ron dropped the dart gun to catch Rufus, and as the gun drops; it fired off a single dart that bounced off the ceiling beam and ricochets straight toward Shego. But just as it was about to hit her, Kim swiped at Shego's feet, causing her to back flip away. The dart that missed Shego by centimeters hit Kim right in the neck.

"Ouch, wha-"

The redhead drops, but just as she was about to hit the floor, she was caught by Shego.

"**Princess! ... Kimmie?**"

The green tinted woman searched for Kim's pulse to find it beating at a very slow but steady pace.

She whispered a soft thank goodness and slowly gets up, gently laying the heroine on the floor. She took out the dart and put it into the hero's pocket.

"**Drakken, what did you just do to her**?" Her hands radiated a soft bright green as her plasma oozed. The blue man gulped and meekly squeaked out,

"I didn't do anything, Rodney knocked her out. No matter, it worked, so we can now take over the world without Kim Possible stopping us."

Just as Ron was about to reply, Shego cut him off.

"**How long is she knocked out for Drakken!?**" Shego created a ball of plasma and glared at the mad scientist.

"She will only be out for two months at the most or so I'm assuming."

Ron had already gotten down from the ceiling beam and made it to Kim when Shego threw her plasma ball at Drakken's head. He screamed as he ducked, the plasma barely missing his head but burning a few strands of hair. Shego then picked up the small heroine and slowly walked towards the museum's exit. She stopped only once to turn around and say,

"**Drakken, I'm done.**"

Both Drakken and Ron are shocked at Shego as she continued out the exit, and both men break out of their shocked state as she kicked open the doors.

"Wait, Shego, why are you leaving? This is finally our chance, what are you going to do with her!?"

"**I'm going to make sure she's going to be okay because you're an idiot.**"

Ron quickly scurried after her as she got into Drakken's hover pod, leaving a puzzled and fuming Drakken.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ **Hey guys, for now I'm still free enough to continue writing and wow thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews in such a short time. You guys make me want to write so much more. I'm so grateful that you guys are giving me a chance with this story. Leave a review on what you think and I will consider all suggestions and constructive criticism. Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

At the Possible residence, Shego landed with Team Possible in her hover pod that she took from Drakken. Shego was the first to get off with the unconscious heroine in her arms. "Ron, get the door opened." Ron heaved a grunt as he knocks on the door and rings the doorbell urgently. A redheaded woman opens the door, with a confused look on her face. "Ron? Where's Kim?" The heroine's mother asked, but before anything else could be said, Shego walked up the door and passed Ann Possible as she set Kim on the couch in the living room.

"Shego? What is going on here? Is my daughter okay?"

"**No ma'am, Drakken hit her with a some sort of knockout dart and her heart rate is slow.**"

"Don't you think that we should go to the hospital?"

"**No! We are not taking her to a hospital. Just take care of her here, and have Ron call G.J. if you need to but absolutely no hospitals. Look, I can't stay here any longer but I will be around to make sure she is okay.**"

Shego then picked up the kimmunicator and tossed it to Ron. "Take care of her while I'm gone," she said. She then walked out the door without another word and left in the hover pod.

Outside the house, a hidden person discreetly jumped down from the tree and took off the small listening device from the window. He then got into a civilian car and drove away.

At G.J. headquarters, Will Du was waiting outside Dr. Director's office when the door hissed open. Will Du walked quietly into the one eyed woman's office.

"What is your report?"

"**We have ears and eyes on Shego exiting the Possible's home. At the moment, the best agents from my unit are tailing her, as we speak, to her next location, director.**"

"Good, is there anything else?"

"**Yes ma'am, it seems Drakken has put Kim Possible out of commission for the time being. It also seems Shego is now going to watch over her while she recovers.**"

"How is Kim Possible out of commission and what exactly do you mean by "'Shego is watching over her"?" The leader of G.J. squinted very slightly; no one could see any movement in her eyes unless they looked very closely.

"**Drakken, or should I say Ron, hit her with a knockout dart. As for Shego, her intentions are still unclear to us. Would you like us to bring in Ron Stoppable for questioning?**"

"Yes, bring him in and keep a very close on Shego: this might have been one of Drakken's rare elaborate plans. You are dismissed."

Will saluted, "Yes ma'am." and left the room. As he exits he pondered to himself the details he kept to himself. Why did Shego react so negatively about the hospital?

In a quiet bar called the Cove, a girl with red and purple streaked jet black hair with strawberry pink tips is cleaning a shot glass. The door to the bar bursted open. The woman who entered closed the door gently. She then quickly walked over to the bar, passing the occasional drunk and onlooker. Sitting in front of the bar, she looked the bar girl in the eyes. The bar girl spoke first, softly smiling, "Hey Shelia, where have you been? I haven't seen you in such a long time." The green tinted woman grunted, "You know I've been busy, stealing this and that, fighting her…"

"**So I guess you're going to want the usual tonight, aren't you, sweets.**"

The green skinned woman gave the bar girl a long look over and winks, "It seems that sexy black uniform of yours is finally nicely filled in." The girl paused in the middle of making Shelia's drink, "Wait, what is that even supposed to mean?"

Shelia sighed, "I'm saying that you look really good, Raven. You grew nicely since I last saw you. And didn't I tell you to stop calling me Sweets?"

Raven returned with a glass filled with a glowing, gold like liquid. "Sweetheart, if you get to use pet names, so do I. You know that we established that rule for each other a long time ago. Now, why are you really here? You don't come and visit once a blue moon to just get a very special drink for nothing."

The bar girl put down her wiping towel and leaned over the bar; she closely watched the other woman's face for an answer and any hint of one in her face. The green skinned woman took the glass and gulped down half of the golden liquid, letting it burn down her throat and warm her stomach. She basked herself in the warmth that spread through to the rest of her body before she replied in a huff, "In all honesty, my 24th birthday is coming up soon and I think I'm getting too old to be running around fighting Kim Possible and stealing things for an idiot of a mad scientist. And so, I quit."

"Shelia, how could you give that up? Being the great Shego, the master thief, the ex-hero, was all you had to live for after what happened with…" Raven trails off and looked away.

"I know Rae, but I just can't keep doing this. What I'm doing was to forget how I felt about what happened that time." Shego looked at the glass of golden liquid in her hand and chugs the rest in one large gulp. The rest of the cold liquid burned its flame as it went down her throat. "Make another one; I'd like to catch you up to what I've really been doing." Raven gave a soft nod, picked up her wiping towel and started on the next drink, smiling again. While the ex-hero spent her night away drinking, Ron Stoppable slept on the couch in the Possible's home with a puzzled expression on his face.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:**_ _**Wow it makes me so happy every day to open up and see all the support I have gained. Thank you for the new fans and I hope you guys liked this chapter too. Like I said I'm always up for criticism and suggestions. On an important note, I have a friend who kind of promised me pie if I get up to 10 chapters on this story by the end of this week but that's a bit of a stretch for me to do. I can try though so maybe I will be blazing away with new chapters. Or I don't and continue to update and my regular pace (sorry to say but I will begin to update slower as finals for school begin to threaten me to study) anyways enough of my spewing blabber. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review? I would be ever internally happy THANK YOU :D!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Yes Finally it's here

A week had passed; Kim Possible was still unconscious and had to be constantly monitored. Her mother would make sure she could still breathe correctly and monitored her heart rate. Every once in a while her body would twitch, and sometimes the twitches turned into seizures. Every so often she would groan, some in pain, and other times the reason was unknown.

By the end of the week Shego had become even more agitated and upset. Anything could have set her off, but she did her best to keep her cool. At one point Ron had tried to ask "what's her problem was" and was answered with a punch into the cement wall that was next to his face. The wall was cratered and cracked by the punch which caused Shego to see that she had somehow gained a lot more strength than she remembered ever having, but she kept this to herself.

When Shego was cooling off, she spent lots of time at the Cove with Raven. There she let her thoughts wander and her mind realized something very suspicious. G.J. had been completely silent. By now she would have expected them to try and arrest her, and the other villains hadn't made any big actions yet, either. Something big was going to happen, and she was sure of it. If it was not something big, it would be something very,very bad. Shego decided that if she was going to think about these things, she might as well do it while watching over Kim.

All the while at G.J…

"Dr. Director, ma'am, we have Ron Stoppable ready for questioning. The truth serum is activated." The one eyed woman nodded to the agent, "Good, let's not waste anymore time." Ron was sitting in the interrogation room busy playing paper football when the head of the Global Justice entered.

The teen quickly sat up and waited for the woman to speak. "Ron Stoppable, do you know why you are here?" the woman said.

"**To answer any questions about KP, right?**"

"Yes, why don't we just start then. Can you confirm that one week ago, Shego rescued Kim Possible when she was hit by Drakken's dart?"

"**Yea-**" Before Ron could say what he wanted to, the truth serum in his body caused him to shift and his face became impassive. "**Yes ma'am**."

Betty Director internally frowned when the boy acquired a robotic, monotone response, but her face stayed emotionless. "I see, and is it true that Shego has been willingly looking after Kim Possible since? Without anyone telling her to?"

"**Yes ma'am.**"

"Could you explain what Shego has done to care for Kim?"

Ron's face slightly twitched and frowned. He stared at the director as she stared back at him for the next minute before he grunted, "**Shego would spend almost every night sitting with Kimberly for a while before she would leave. I can tell something is going on, I ju-**" His face twitched again and turned impassive once again. "**Every morning she is seen with a cup of coffee from the Possible's kitchen and will repeat the events of the night before ma'am.**"

The director internally frowned even deeper.

"How do you know Shego's routine?"

"**Because I was there every night looking after Kimberly myself as well ma'am. Until I had to go home.**"

Betty nodded, "I see, one last question and then you're free to go. Do you know if there has been any other villain contact to or from Shego or to the Possible's residence?"

"**No ma'am.**" Ron's face once again twitched, "**I'm sure Shego has been doing so secretly though.**" His face returned to its impassiveness.

"You are free. Agents, please escort Ron Stoppable here out of headquarters."

Two agents entered the room and escorted him to a white room to flush out his truth serum. When the two agents exited with the teen, Will Du entered the small room. "**Ma'am, why did you just let him leave, if I may ask? We still have plenty of questions we could have asked the boy.**"

"No, there was nothing else to ask. I have made my decision. I want you to enable operation NDSA."

"**What!?**" Will was in utter shock, completely understanding what that action would mean. "**But Director, that would me we-**"

Betty cut him off, "Yes I know agent Du, which is why I want you leading this operation."

Will instantly stood stiffly and saluted with a lack of heart. "**Yes ma'am it shall be done. But one question, how did you get them to cooperate with us?**"

"Good, get it started by today. Simple, money, you are dismissed."

Will left the room and left Betty to her personal thoughts. She wondered why Shego was acting out of character and why Ron was acting weird when the standardized truth serum was used on him.

Back at the Possible home, Shego was sitting at the red headed teen's bedside. Quietly, the door to the room opened and Ann Possible came in. Shego spoke first.

"How much longer do you think she'll be out for?"

"**I don't know dear, but from her body responses and based on other patients I had before I would estimate a few more months. But you never know with coma patients.**"

Shego caressed the teen's face and swept a loose strand of Kim's red hair behind her ear. She sighed.

"I think I'll go see Drakken to see if he has a way to get her back any faster than waiting."

"**Shego before you go, if I may ask, why do you care so much about my daughter? Not that I don't appreciate it?**"

"She's the only person who gave me a good challenge, she's what pushes me to be the best, and even better, without her, I wouldn't be as good as I am now.I do the same for her." To Shego's surprise, she had easily answered Ann. "Anyways, I think I should go now." Shego got up and left through the window.

As Shego left, Ann took a seat next to Kim and smiled at her daughter, "You have great taste..."

At one of Drakken's many lairs…

A blue man was holding a jar of pickles; the scene would be best described as a desperate struggle as Drakken was jumping around in frustration because he could not open the jar.

"Shegoooo!" Drakken screamed with all his might.

"**You shouldn't scream so loud. That wouldn't be good for your throat.**"

The mad scientist spun around to see Shego drop from the lair's skylight window. Why was it even there? Shego had no idea, but it was an easy entrance.

"Oh Shego, you finally came back! I knew you would return to me. Can you open this jar for me? It's all part of my new evil plan of course. I just don't have time to open it..."

"**Look Drewby I didn't come back here to open a damn jar of pickles for you, no matter the reason.**"

"Oh, why are you here for then?"

"**I need you to make something to wake Kimmie back up, or speed up that process.**"

"What, why would I do that for my arch-nemesis?"

Shego lost all the patience she had for the blue man and sent a ball of plasma toward him, accurately hitting the jar and, instead of simply making it break or melt, the jar incinerated. The incineration did not go unnoticed by her; she made a mental note that such a thing never had happened before.

"**Because I said so, Drakken.**"

"Eep, but I actually can't help you as much I would love to."

"**Why is that? Are you so eagre to be burned?**"

"It's not that I swear, but I actually didn't make the dart this time. It was actually sent to me in the mail with an instruction manual."

"**Who sent you the mail, Drakken?**"

"There was no name on it, so I can't help you. As a matter of fact, I would like for you to leave, please."

Shego growled at Drakken before heading straight for the front doors, breaking them apart.

The blue man called a henchman to clean up the pickle jar ashes and turned on his communication screen. An asian man in a blue uniform appeared on screen. Drakken grinned at the asian man.

"Well Will Du, I stuck to my promise, now you need to stick to yours. I expect my new weapons and parts soon."

"**They are now being shipped to you, I'm glad you stuck to our agreement.**"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:**_ _**DUN DUN DUNNNNN WELL LOOK AT THAT! Anyways sorry this took a while, I was originally going to update it the first day of this month but I started to procrastinate and then I started gaming with a few friends and procrastinated more and well... I'm terrible I know. Also you might have all notice how I didn't write ten chapters so now I DIDN'T GET MY PIE GOD DAMN IT I'M CRAVING IT SO BADLY. Also school sucks since finales are so close I got to study and stuff UGH STUDYING HOW DARE THY DO SUCH BUT I MUST. Again I rant in these notes and I have no idea if anyone ever reads them. Anyways I finished this chapter and chapter 5 in the same day in the same class at school. Why do I write all my stories in class? I don't know. But hey in about 30 minutes (10 minutes of work time and 20 minutes of me not listening to the teacher very much) I was able to make this and the next chapter happen. I'm trying to update once every week or two weeks but with how I procrastinate and will finales, that might not be. Well this was fun to write and thanks for the continuous reads yeah? Also I got a new game or three and I might procrastinate a little more. WHOOPS. Anyways done blabbing my new, I had more important things to say but I forgot them all since I thought of them three days or two ago... Whoops again anyways now I'm really done. So thanks for reading and keep staying my fan? And remember any suggestions please tell me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**"What exactly are you planning to do now Drakken?" **

"I will simply be building my new doomsday devices, don't worry about me getting in your way."

Back at the Possible's residence, Kim was lowly groaning and twitching from her dream. In the dream, a red head was flying across the warehouse into a crate.

"**Ouch**."

A green skinned woman walked up to her.

"Give it up Pumpkin, we've been at this for hours now. You can't seriously go on for much longer." Shego flared her hands and smirked at the girl on the floor.

"**Not a chance, I can still fight**."

"We'll see about that!" The villainess began to fire multiple plasma shots at the heroine who had gotten a head start by flipping away from her spot on the floor. Dream Shego noticed that the warehouse the pair were fighting in had a crate hanging off of the catwalk. Just as Kim was about to run under it, Shego shot it down so that it would fall on Kim. Dream Kim flipped back to dodge the falling crate and was tackled by Shego. The two rolled until they hit a large metal tube. In the fight for dominance, dream Shego had won as sat on top of Kim. Just as the dream woman was about to speak, Kim's mind was filled with a blinding light that caused her to groan outside of the dream.

Out of the dream, Shego had gotten some coffee from the kitchen and went to the unconscious girl's bedside. When she walked in, she noticed that Kim was softly groaning. Shego decided it was a good idea to put her coffee down and take the girl's hand. She sighed and glanced at the door, then the window. For some strange reason, her heart rate sped up a beat when she took the girl's hand into hers. Shego didn't understand why her heart started to beat faster but she looked at the girl and brushed away the loose strands of hair on her face from her convulsions.

"Hey Kimmie, if you can hear me, I bet you're having a bad dream right now. From all this twitching, it couldn't be anything good. Just listen to my voice, I guess, maybe it will reach you…" Shego frowned, "Shit, I don't even know if you will remember anything I say but probably not. I guess you'll just have to bear with me being here, not like you have much of a choice." She chucked a little to herself. "Look Kimmie, your family and friends are waiting for you to get better and wake up already. I miss it when we fight, it's so boring without you. I guess I'm waiting for you to wake up soon too."

Shego broke herself off and took a closer look at the sleeping girl. She noticed that Kim had stopped twitching and groaning. Shego gave another soft sigh and put the girl's hand back where it was earlier. As Shego was about to get up, she didn't know what came over her but, she leaned over the bed and kissed Kim on the forehead. She moved next to her ear and whispered, "Wake up soon, Princess. I really miss you wake up, we're going to need to have a long talk. I just hope you can stand me enough to listen to me"

When Shego slowly got herself back into a standing position, the sweet scent of the heroine's shampoo reached her and she subconsciously smiled. Shego immediately caught her smile, feeling the pull of her cheek muscles and had a sudden realization. Her brain began to turn and rationalized that she truly cared for Kim Possible and its likely that she even liked her more than a friend. Could she even be considered to be the girl's friend? She shook her head at her thoughts and left for the Cove through the window, taking the coffee with her.

The greened skinned woman, disturbed by her new thoughts, didn't notice the person who was listening from the door on the other side of the room. Through the crack in the door, he had watched the entire event unfold.

"Why is Shego so nice? This doesn't make any sense. Kim isn't waking up still, and what if Shego is only pretending? This isn't right, Kim shouldn't be hurt and Shego shouldn't be here. I need to find out what's going on somehow."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:**_ _**So yeah I know this was short, but come on I finished this and chapter 4 in the same hour I had of class at school. Plus with an end like that, it's very nice I would say. I'm still disappointed about my pie. Now I feel like I should go to a pie shop and buy myself some but hey my friend extended the timeline for my pie prize yay. It's also very hot where I live and well let's say it makes it easy for me to nap but I hate sleeping when it's not cold oh well. Don't forget to leave a comment on your thoughts or if you have any suggestions. Hmm I wonder what will happen next yeah?**_

_**Side note I make all of my chapter at school because some reason by brain goes hyper drive with a creative muse only when I'm in class, probably because I have video games luring me at home.**_

_**ALSO foreshadow as I point it out, THINGS ARE GOING TO GET MORE INTERESTING FROM HERE AND CRAZY THINGS START AND BY CRAZY I MEAN LOTS OF EVENTS! THERE IS SO MUCH I WANT TO YELL OUT ABOUT BUT I CAN'T DUE TO SPOILERS UGH I WANT TO DROP A BOMB ON YOU GUYS BUT I WON'T YET MAYBE I DON'T KNOW OKAY I'M DONE RANTING AND BLABBING! (Pst Hey Buddie who is reading this and in the review as Yumie who has my soon to be prized pie, IM ON CHAPTER 7 HAH)**_

**a/n: Gosh these original a/n's are so old and so long jesus, I'm sorry about that guys. Also thanks to my editor for helping me fix these chapters.**

**e/n: You just made it even longer you know...**


	6. Chapter 6 I Didn't Abandon You Guys

A sleek green and black motorcycle drove up to the Cove and took the very first open parking in front of the door. There were only two other cars and a pink and white motorcycle in the lot. Shego glanced at her watch and smirked; the watch blinked exactly 2:00.

The leather clad woman walked up to the door only to find it locked. As she walked back to her motorcycle, she noticed that there was an open window. Shego took off her leather jacket and put it away in her motorcycle, next to the coffee cup, before taking off for the wall under the window. As Shego ran up the wall, her hands grasped the edge of the window and she swung herself quietly into the room.

Once inside, she could hear the sounds of a shower running. With a prank in mind, Shego snuck to the door and unlocked, it hoping to find Raven. She quickly closed the door and blushed, noticing that it was definitely not Raven but Helena in the shower. Walking away from the bathroom, she could hear movements in the bar downstairs.

Downstairs, Raven was taking inventory of the bar and rocking out to her music player that was so loud, she didn't notice Shego walking down the stairs and creeping up behind her. Shego smiled before putting her arms around Raven's waist, scaring the crap out of her. The surprised woman screamed and was about to elbow Shego, who jumped back chuckling.

Raven quickly ripped out her earphones and glared at the intruder.

"Shelia, bloody hell, what the fuck woman, one I could have hurt you really badly, two that is not funny, you arse."

Shego only laughed harder at that. Just as Raven was about to make another remark, Helena came running down the stairs wrapped in a towel with a pistol in her hands.

"Oh my fucking god Shelia is that you, you gave me a heart attack in the shower. Be glad you're the only green person here or I might have actually shot you."

Shego fell to the floor laughing as the other women scolded her.

"I'm so not sorry for scaring you two because that was the best reaction I have ever seen from you two."

Helena fumed and placed the gun on the bar, "You can put that away yourself, Raven, and Shelia for fucks sake, knock next time. It's great to see you but you really need to lay off the scaring. Come by tomorrow and we can catch up while I set up the bar." Helena fixed the towel on her body as she walked back upstairs.

Shego only grinned at the two until Helena left.

"So Raven, do you want some help?"

Raven muttered a yes as she continued checking off her clipboard and the two quietly cleaned up the rest of the bar. Once the two finished, Raven placed her clipboard next to gun. The bartender pulled out two glasses and silently filled them with scotch as Shego sat down on a stool.

"**Shelia, as much fun as it is to see you, why are you here right now? I mean, there is nothing wrong with visiting as you should really visit more."**

Shego sighed as she picked up the golden liquid, "I still can't stop thinking about Terra, but I think I'm ready to move on."

"**That's good. What happened to Terra was not your fault, just remember that.**"

"You know the teen hero Kim Possible? Draken or more like Ron her side kick both shot her with an unknown type of knockout dart."

"**That's terrible. What's stopping the other villains from attacking the world now? Wait, how did they both shoot her?**"

"The idiots were fighting with the dart gun and it went off. And for the world part, I think GJ is holding their own so far."

"**Well, it's really late now, Shelia. Come back tomorrow like my sister said, and we can talk more. I'm getting really tired and a little buzzed from the scotch, so get yourself home and please, go through the front door this time.**"

Shego got off the seat and walked to the front door of the bar. "Yeah, I get it, time to kick me out. Have some breakfast waiting for me tomorrow would you?" She left before Raven could answer her.

Raven spent another twenty minutes at the bar cleaning and listening to her music when the power suddenly went out. "Oh that's never good, I hope that's just the power box," she sighed. Raven pulled out her phone tried to turn it on. It wouldn't. She began to freak out when she remembered it being at least over two thirds full of battery.

The silence of the bar picked up the sounds of a car door slamming close from the parking lot.

"Oh crap…"

Raven quickly fumbled for the gun on the counter and crouched behind the bar just as the door broke open. The splinters of wood flew over the counter where Raven hid.

**a/n: So yeah, hey guys I'm back, working slowly through this story, for all of you who have not noticed that I changed the story a bit and the chapters have been fixed for the newish plot. I suggest you all re-read the past 5 chapters to know what's going on. Plus it's been awhile, I think you all need a refresher because I know I did.**

**Important notice: I am currently booked this month for work and barely got this chapter out with help from my editor. Chapters will be flowing out slowly because I will soon begin my pre-training for the USCG. (US Coast Guards). Wish me luck guys.**


	7. Chapter 7 Well that was an adventure

"Go, the sisters are in here somewhere, make good use of your heat vision goggles."

The men quickly rushed into the room with their guns ready. Of the five men, two went first to scout the area. Just as they walked around the counter, Raven shot one in the back, killing him instantly. The second man was ready to shoot Raven when she swiftly shot him in the chest. The remaining team spread out through the room with the guns aimed at the counter Raven had hid behind.

"Come out here. Raven, I know that it's you who's killing my boys. You might be able to fend us off but how will your sister do?"

The man leading the squad motioned for one of the soldiers to move closer to the door leading to the stairs as he pulled out a smoke bomb.

"Raven, if you don't come out in five seconds you leave me no choice."

As he counted down he quickly threw the smoke bomb at the bar's counter, filling the room with a thick grey smoke. The soldier closer to the stairs sprinted up the stairs looking for Helena.

Upstairs, Helena was disoriented and scared from the sounds coming from downstairs. Without her gun, she pulled out her knife and hid behind a wall. The soldier scanned the room with his goggles and found Helena.

The knife glowed a cool blue and showed him Helena's exact movements. Slowly, he went up towards her location and was surprised when she jumped and stabbed into his shoulder. Before Helena could react he knocked her out with his backup syringe.

Downstairs Raven was blinded by the smoke and was quickly taken out with a syringe from the team's leader. They then quickly grabbed the bodies on the floor and wiped away any evidence that could lead back to the members of the NDSA.

Shego returned to the Possible residence around four in the morning through Kim's window and noticed that the heroine was shivering in her sleep. She frowned at this and sat down on the girls bed. With her hands she warmed the girl by bathing her in a bright green light that filled the room. When Kim had stopped shivering the green skinned woman silently walked out the room.

"I promise I'll find out a way to get you better. Just hang on a little longer Kimmie."

As the sun slowly rose, a green motorcycle sped down the freeway leaving middleton. The rider only stopped for gas until she arrived at a small town called Saint Cuddle. The motorcycle slowed to a stop in front of a small house on the outskirts of the town. Taking off her helmet, her long black hair flowed free.

she thought to herself, "This better work, otherwise its all been a waste of time." She pulled out a backpack from the trunk of the motorcycle and walked to the front of the house. Shego did not knock on the door and simply walked in.

Inside the house, the walls were covered in webs and dusty portraits. Shego covered her mouth as she briskly walked to the last door down the hall. Knocking on the door three times, a voice came out from covered speakers.

"Who dares come into my home?"

"DNAmy, it's Shego. Let me in or else I'll tear this place apart. I have to speak to you immediately."

Fearfully, DNAmy opened the door electronically to reveal a brightly lit elevator that led Shego to a secret underground laboratory. As Shego walked out the elevator, she noticed the room was filled with large tanks of a green liquid, some with a cuddle buddy monster inside.

The scientist slowly turned around in her chair from her command center, "H-How can I help you Shego?" From the corner of her eyes she could see her cuddle buddies who would come to her aid if she needed it.

Shego did not speak as she took off her backpack and pulled out two items. The first was a cuddle buddy. It wasn't just any cuddle buddy but an otterfly, one of the only two cuddle buddies that DNAmy no longer owned. The second was a vial filled with blood. Before Shego spoke she carefully placed each item on an empty desk next to her and proceed to flare up her hands in green light.

"Before I make my proposition, you should really move your toys away or they might get really burned.

The animals looked to DNAmy, and with her permission moved back.

"Good, now that we understand each other, I need your help. As a trade for your honest help, I will give you otterfly."

DNAmy's eyes lit up at the mention of the otterfly.

"What is it you need me to do?"

"Simply find out everything you can about this vial of blood and do not leave anything out. Make sure not to tell anyone about what you are doing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I can do that. Do you mind passing over my precious otterfly now?"

Shego then tossed the otterfly softly to the scientist and left the building without another word. After DNAmy caught the otterfly and smiled to herself. She gently placed it down on her laboratory table and picked up the vial.

The wind picked up and the sun warmed Shego's back as she left the compound. The sounds of birds chirping had Shego close her eyes and enjoy the peacefulness of her surroundings before she returned to her serious demeanor. The road was quiet as she drove back to middleton, and no other vehicle occupied the space around her. Shego took this time to release a long breath and take in her surroundings. On her left the trees stood tall, giving her shade. To Shego's right, there was no organic matter to block the scene. The view was of a beautiful hillside filled with trees, the top cap covered in a small layer of white snow.

Just as Shego turned her eyes back to the road, her mind was thrown into a wave of pain. The pain was so great Shego nearly missed the curved railing that led to the slope of the road. The motorcyclist swerved as fast as she could to the left, narrowly avoiding a painful fall into the mountain side.

As she slowed to a stop on the side of the road, her eyes blurred as another wave of pain hit her and a shiver went down her back. Soon all she could see was white and she could hear nothing but the sound of the harsh wind blowing into her from all sides. All her senses were overloaded with the coldness of the storm that she was suddenly in the middle of. Her ears barely picked up the sounds of movement in the snow as the wind only blew harder.

Her eyes widened as a tall creature with white fur suddenly sprang from the ground, it's green eyes staring straight at her before suddenly running towards her. With all of her might she tried to use her powers but found she couldn't. Just as it was about to reach her, her senses were suddenly again overloaded with a painful wave of heat and darkness.

As she came back to reality, she found herself sweating and panting, still atop of her motorcycle. The sun was slightly covered by patches of cloud, the wind had calmed and blew gently from behind.

As Shego took a deep breath, she thought to herself, "What the fuck just happened? Damn, I need a drink right now."

_**A/N: **_**Well, I think this has to be one of the better chapters I've written in a long time. Well it's good to see my own work coming out sooner rather than later. You can all thank my editor for continuously pushing me to write more. *Cough so harsh cough cough***

**E/N:** **Did you say something, punk.?**


End file.
